Priestess in Spira
by IrisShimmer
Summary: Summary: Inu tachi was in a middle of a final battle of Naraku. But Sin appeared out of nowhere and attacked everyone. Kagome has been transport to Spira where the last shikon shard is located. She must find Sin and take the last Jewel Shard from his body. Who would though that a single Jewel Shard can destroy a whole village and town?
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Summary: Inu tachi was in a middle of a final battle of Naraku. But Sin appeared out of nowhere and attacked everyone. Kagome has been transport to Spira where the last shikon shard is located. She must find Sin and take the last Jewel Shard from his body. Who would though that a single Jewel Shard can destroy a whole village and town?

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character or the show/game it belong to the rightful owner.**

* * *

 _"hello there Kikyo playing with bugs now?"_

 _"Kikyo, Kikyo whoever she is I am not her! I am Kagome! I am not anyone else!"_

* * *

 **Priestess in Spira**

 **Chapter 1: IT BEGINS**

"This is the end, Naraku! You're not escaping us this time! We look for you for 2 whole years! You are finally going to die for what you done between me and Kikyo! NOW DIE!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabs the Tetssaiga the sword double its size. He grips the Tetssaiga and glared at Naraku full of hatred.

"kukuku, You honestly think the likes of you could defeat me?" Naraku asked as he laughed evilly with a wicked smile on his face. "I like to see you try!"

"GRR! SHUT UP NARAKU! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shout the attack straight to Naraku 2 bright yellow light heading straight toward Naraku centre of the body but the attack only being repelled by Naraku unbreakable barrier.

"Pathetic" Naraku spat "Is that the best you can do?"

"HIRAIKOTSU!" a voice yelled not far heading toward Naraku barrier but the Hiraikotsu bounce back and retreated to the original owner "NARAKU! You will pay for what you did to my family! Now Die! HIRAIKOTSU!" the Hiraikotsu went straight to Naraku tentacle and cut it off the Hiraikotsu return back to Sango slaughtering many demons in its path.

But then of demons coming straight to Sango luckily Miroku saw what going to happen he unleash his Wind Tunnel many of the demon being suck in but the saimyosho was also heading straight to Miroku Wind Tunnel he was force to close his Wind Tunnel. The demon stops attacking and watch the monk fall in the ground.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled as she run to him as she kneeled down next to him. 'Thank god he still alive. He did it to protect me…' she thought as she found a small pulse of Miroku palm. She laid Miroku back to ground carefully and glared at Naraku. It was then she notice she saw Kohaku was standing beside him. Just usual Sango felt her tears running through her hazel eyes.

"Kohaku." Sango whispered, reaching out futility toward her younger brother. Like always Kohaku just stood there and stared blankly at her not knowing who she is.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled as he spot his full demon brother and Kagome beside him approaching to the clearing, just as silent as always "What are you and Kagome doing here?" Sesshomaru and Kagome dint respond. He approached to Naraku, he drew his Tokijin sword and Kagome grab her arrow and stood beside Sesshomaru.

"Are you actually going to help us?" Inuyasha asked knowing the answer to his reply.

"Foolish half breed, why would I help someone like you? I am here to destroy Naraku for my own purpose not yours." He stated as he stood in front of Naraku with a sword in his hand.

"kukuku, two brothers, together to their death. How sweet." Naraku chuckle with a smirk on his face.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET DOWN ON THE GOUND! FIGHT LIKE A MAN NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled waving his sword back and forward.

"Naraku, you're going down! Hit the mark!" Kagome exclaimed as she realise her sacred arrow heading towards Naraku chest and hit it mark Naraku dint notice her attack as he was focusing the two brothers in front of him Naraku begun healing himself.

"Hey Kagome… what role does this kid over there have?" Inuyasha spotted and pointed towards the boy dressed in purple in the back. Everyone turn to him. Kagome walk towards him and asked

"You should get out of here this battle is no place for children."

"I can't go yet I am here to warn you… Sin is coming." The boy said.

Inuyasha stomped toward the boy "Listened here you… I do not care who you are, or how you got here. We are in a middle of a final battle and I've have just enough of your blabbering!" Inuyasha use his sword and slice his body but the sword went through him. Everyone gasped.

Kikyo took out a talisman and muttered a spell "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" "Akuryo Taisan!"

Nothing happened. The boy still stood there. Suddenly his posture went stiff. "It's here!" and as soon he said that he disappeared.

Everyone couldn't speak as the last shikon shard approaching them as they got in the view right in front of them was a gargantuan whale – like beast with loads of eyes and a town or city on top of his body. Maybe even bigger.

"I Inuyasha…" Kagome begun as she started to shake and sense the last Shikon shard that was emblem in the centre of its body. "The last Jewel shard I see it in the centre of the body."

"kukuku, I see the last Shikon Jewel shard come to our final battle. Let see what this beast can do" Naraku fire a whole lot of his demon heading straight toward the beast. Four beam of the light orb shoot up in different directions killing every demons in its path. The dust begun to spread the air.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he put her back down on the ground. They look back at their fallen comrade the only one who survive the attack was Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"Yeah… that beast is powerful." Kagome whispered took an arrow and notched it to her bow she aim at the beast and yelled "HIT THE MARK!"

A bright light filled her vision as she saw the beast attack its light beam towards her.

"KAGOME!"

 **~~~~~000~~~~~**

"Huh?"

Kagome found herself standing in middle of what seamed familiar to her a road, people was running away from something. It was under attack, it was night time, buildings were damages, and the fire was all over the road.

"Where am I?" Kagome look around for her companion. She soon was bumped and pushed by people trying to get pass her.

"What? Hey! Watch it!" Kagome tried to avoid getting pushed.

Suddenly, everyone stopped. It was dead silent. Kagome look around herself "What the?" she turn to find the same boy dressed in purple. She stared at the boy. Then she remembers what happen. "YOU!" she growled she advance at the boy. "What happen to my friends!? What did you-"

"It begins."

Kagome gave him a puzzle look "Huh?"

Then the boy disappear everything back to normal again. Kagome eye widened. "What the hell just happened?" she spotted two figures at the end of the road, going in the direction everyone was running away from. 'Maybe they know what going on and give me answer,' Kagome though herself Kagome grab her yellow pack and her bow/quiver and began follow the two boys.

 **~~~~~000~~~~~**

Tidus run down the street where he meet up and saw Auron again. "Hey, not this way!" Tidus exclaimed to the older man.

"Look," Auron said as he gesture towards the huge floating ball of water above Zanarkand. Tidus stood next to Auron and Stared at the huge floating water ball he turn to Auron questioning look "We called it 'it' Sin" Auron explain.

Tidus repeated the word "Sin?" he question.

Tentacles appeared out of nowhere of the nearby building. Hundreds of small pods eject from the tentacles, landing on the ground. They turn into small scorpion bug creatures which surround Tidus in a demi – circle. He aimlessly tries to fight them off with his hand, but eventually falls backwards.

"Take it." Tidus took the sword that Auron offers for him and hold it high in the air, before nearly dropping it. "A gift from Jecht," Auron explain.

Tidus stared at Auron with a surprise look in his face. "My old man?" Tidus moves forward, swinging the blade to the scorpion bug creatures. The bug-creatures move backwards. Tidus falls backwards again and stand up again.

"I hope you know how to use it," Auron asked with a smirk on his face getting into a fighting stance.

The battles begin. They cut some of the bugs, but only more to fill in the gaps.

"these one don't matter, we cut through!" Auron said to Tidus as they begun to advance forward.

They began killing the bugs in middles and move forward. Slowly, they started making their way through. They were suddenly surrounded by the bugs.

"Don't bother going after all of them, cut the one that matter and run!" Auron instructed the younger boy.

They fought more bugs and they were able to make a break through, more bugs falling behind them. A loud noise occurs. Tidus look at Auron, who begins to run to the nois. Tidus follows. They come face to face with the big tentacle monster, surrounded by a few familiar bugs that they saw from before. Battle begins with Sinspawn Ammes.

 **~~~~~000~~~~~**

"Crap! Where did you all come from?" Kagome questions as he tried to avoid the bugs. One of the bugs spat beam of light towards Kagome erect a barrier surrounding her and deflected it. She couldn't get through and if she couldn't get through, she wouldn't be able to find these two people. She smirked at them that trying to block her path.

"Well… if that the way you want it." Kagome took an arrow from the quiver she notched it to her bow and yelled "HIT THE MARK!" a bright pink of holy energy surrounded the arrow it purifying all the bugs in its way.

Kagome kept running and stopped the two people he was looking for. She headed for them when she saw a tentacle monster that was different from Naraku. "What going on over there?" she continued to that direction running towards them, determent to help them out.

 **~~~~~000~~~~~**

Tidus and Auron were a bit worn out from the sinspawn attacking them. They defeated them all but the tentacles one, which seem to be the main one. Tidus was about to use his overdrive attack when suddenly a bright pink arrow came out of nowhere and hit it.

The arrow exploded to the monster before going to translucent and purifying into pyre flies.

"Huh?" Tidus said as he saw a young women who has long black/blue hair, sapphire eyes she wore green skirt and matching white and green jacket, bow in her hand and quiver full of arrow on her back with big yellow backback all and all she the most beautiful women he ever seen "Who are you?" he then notice that Auron was running up ahead. He ran to catch up with him.

"Hey! A thank you would be nice you jerk!" Kagome huffed after Tidus and ran after him as well.

Tidus saw Auron had stopped running. "Auron! Let's get out of here!" Kagome had caught up as well.

"We're expected," Auron told him. Tidus gave older man a confused look. Suddenly, Auron began to run again Kagome legs began to ached as she followed Auron 'If I'm going to survive this whole new world, I need to stick with them,' Kagome though.

"Hey! Gimme a break!" Tidus exclaimed as he followed the two.

The trio appear at a bridge, where stationary pods suddenly turned into the bugs. They all attack the bugs but others just filled in the gasps. They were completely surrounded with an infinite number of bugs around them.

"Hmph, this could be bad" Auron muttered. He looked around until he spotted a piece of machinery. "That! Knock it down!"

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Trust me, you'll see."

"But how? We can't risk being vulnerable to these things!" Tidus cried

"No Problem!" Kagome reassured the two men, Kagome formed a barrier around the three of them shielding them from the attack. "I'll protect us three using a barrier for you, and you guys take care of that. While I concentrate on the barrier incantations." Kagome mutter a spell, eyes was close of concentrations hands claps together.

"Hmph," Auron grunt and began hacking the machinery with Tidus. The more they hit it, the more it crackles with energy. Eventually, it explodes. It falls of the bridge, creating a massive explosion. All there enemy are destroy the bridge itself begins to blow up.

"GO!" Auron yelled

Kagome opened her eyes and stop the spell she drop the barrier and run after them, they continue to run, avoiding the bridge which is blowing up. Tidus make a huge leap and grabs onto the edge of a broken part of the road, which is diagonally facing upward. He hands onto the ledge. Auron walk to the edge, standing above Tidus hands.

"What going on!" Kagome yelled as she was beginning to suck into the vortex. 'It that beast again the jewel shard…' she look up heading towards the vortex and began to faint.

Auron looks at the sphere which contained Sin. "Are you sure?" he asked. Auron look back down at Tidus. "This is it," He leans down to pick Tidus up by the collar of his shirt. "This is your story… it all begins here."

Then suddenly everything went white.

* * *

 **What do you think? I am sorry if I did this without a plan. I hope chapter one turn out good my other fan fictions story dint end up very good. I wanted to write final fantasy x and inuyasha crossover.**

 **The parings still undecided so vote which parings you like Kagome to end up with**


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

Summary: Inu tachi was in a middle of a final battle of Naraku. But Sin appeared out of nowhere and attacked everyone. Kagome has been transport to Spira where the last shikon shard is located. She must find Sin and take the last Jewel Shard from his body. Who would though that a single Jewel Shard can destroy a whole village and town?

* * *

 **Priestess in Spira**

 **Chapter 2: Where are we?**

Kagome groaned as she open her eyes. She was lying on a middle of the broken road. The sky was dark and never has daylight. Kagome look around "it looks like I am in some sort of abandon ancient ruins," she muttered herself. She got up and grabs her yellow backpack; bow and arrow hang it on her back. It doesn't even have any life where she was. This place seems like a holy resting place. She looks around and found a huge worn down temple building.

'Maybe I'll search inside to see if I find any living being… it looks to me I am not in Tokyo or feudal japan anymore.' She thought she walk to the bridge to get to the entrance, missing six mysterious glowing red dots in the water below.

Kagome found the palace to be deserted. "Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? Sango? Miroku? Are you guys here?" she called out from the entrance "Kirara? Shippo?" she explore the ruin down the hall that only to be stopped at a double large door. She pushed the two handle to reveal a large room. Water dripped around the temple ceiling. Kagome sigh as he found no one in the temple. "Well, I guess there nothing to do but wait for someone to come." She whispered herself as she sat down "I really need to figure out what going on here or where I am".

 **~~~~~000~~~~~**

Tidus lay on the cold ground; he woke up groaning in headache, he slowly gets up and looks around where he is. He dives down the water to look for place to warm up. A large dark silhouette of a building in the distance disputes the grey clouds above him.

"Anybody there?" only to receive no answer. "Auron!" still no answer. Tidus lay back his head again. A bird flies away towards the large temple structure. Tidus swims towards it, then finally reach it. He got out the water and walks along a stone structure and look at the water below. All sudden, it breaks. He looks around the water area. He dove into the water. Then suddenly, a group of fish surround him, he forced to fight them. He kills two of them, so only last was remain.

The battle ends. A massive fish bone creature approaches them, knocking over some stones along the way. Tidus dives out of the way, as the big bone fish ate the little fish. The big bone fish sees him, and battle begins; Tidus fought against Geosgaeno. The two exchange hit but the bone fish creature was too strong for Tidus to kill it alone. Tidus begins to flee as he was not powerful enough to kill it.

"Whoa!"

He stops to search around quickly, and sees an opening he can swim into. He swam fast as he could fear for his life, as the bone fish gain on him. The fish nearly has him entirely in its mouth as Tidus swam toward the entrance. The scenes change and Tidus, flung through the opening into another section of the building, lands safely into a thin layer of water. Several rock from above collapse and block the passage. The creature dint got to him as he got smash to the rock. He stands up "whew now that I am out of that monster I have to find a way to keep myself warm" he wraps his arm around and search himself for fire place.

 **~~~~~000~~~~~**

The ground shakes, waking Kagome up. "What going now? What the…" after the shaking stops, Kagome explores the room to look for the source in the room, finding nothing. "I guess I better look for hiding place." Peeking out from behind the pile of rock, Kagome saw the same man she saw from before that walk inside the temple.

 **~~~~~000~~~~~**

Tidus enters another section of the building. It was huge, and empty also damage. He looks around and shivers. "Cold… need… fire."

He looks around the temple, explore different rooms somewhere where he can makes fire: "remains of the campfire. With flint and tinder, you could start another fire." He finds the flint and tinder and the fire was made. He warms his hand above the fire, and then lies down looking up at the dome ceiling.

Tidus sigh as his tummy grumble "I need food!"

"Hey!"

Tidus sat up "Wha?" he look behind him to find the same women that help him before "Oh, you're that girl from before…"

Kagome smile glad she was not alone. "Yup and you're that guy from before? Eh wherever we are." Tidus snorted at her comment and sheepishly scratched back of his neck.

"Yeah that's me… hey good job back there protecting us with your weird purple barrier. It was really awesome!"

Kagome gave Tidus a warm smile. "Oh that barrier thing? That was just one of my abilities as a Priestess I still need practice."

Tidus snorted again. "So… how did you get here?" Kagome gave him puzzle look. "Uh… I don't know. I was standing behind the older man, next minute I was getting suck into the vortex." She explains.

Tidus look at Kagome. "Wait a minute; you're saying that you entered that weird vortex thingy as well?" Kagome nodded and Tidus sigh. "I guess you don't know where we are then, either."

Kagome shook her hear. "To be honest… I don't even know where I am when I saw you with the older man in red with one arm," she muttered.

The fire started to die down, Kagome and Tidus dint notice. They also failed to notice something running along the wall of the ruins. Kagome was in deep though making moves on what to do next while Tidus, falling asleep, quickly wakes up and looks around. He looks at the dying fire. "H Hey, wait… don't died out on me!" this snapped Kagome out of her though. "Just hold on, I'll look for more wood," Tidus said while looking around.

"Wha- What is that thing behind you? Demon?" Kagome suddenly warned Tidus to look behind him.

"What a demon…?"

He turns around to see bug creature on the wall. The insect runs around the walls, and then jumps down, face to face with Tidus and Kagome.

The two exchange blow with the monster Kagome arrow began to waste leaving her zero arrows left Kagome use up her arrow from her last battle. Kagome equip and changes to her sword called **'Tsukiten'** (Heaven moon blade) that was created by Sesshomaru fang the sword design look like silver blade crescent moon the tip of the sword has a small fur and has 4 crescent moon with star sun design in middle.

Kagome slashes the insect she called out it special attack of the sword

"Sakura Wind Scar!" she yelled a bright two pink wind with Sakura petals sharp edge heading towards the scorpion. The attack was direct hit it dint have enough time to dodge it the monster weekend.

Half way through the battle the partway through the battle , one of the ruins' doors exploded open a group of people walk through, holding guns led by a strangely – dressed girl in pink with goggles.

She walks towards the two, lining up herself in middle of the two of them. She taunts the insect into going after her. Tidus smile "Cool! You're in our side?"

The mysterious girl takes out a grenade and threw it at the monster. 'There bombs in this world too?' Kagome though as she watch the other girl helping them fight the fiend.

Tidus finished off the fiend and died into pyre flies. Tidus and Kagome stared at the girl who wore goggles as she lifts her goggles they saw her face properly. Tidus sigh in relief "whew that was a close one."

Someone walk behind Tidus and grab both of his hand secured and three others pointed their guns straight in his face Tidus struggle "hey! Let me go!" he resisted he look back at his companions to see she too being held.

"Y Fiend! Eh risyh teckieca!" ("A fiend! In human disguise!") The guy said behind Tidus pointing his gun to his face.

"Oac! Ed ec cu!" ("Yes it is so!") one of his team mates spoke.

The other guy shove his gun up to Tidus face "Fa gem med?" ("We kill it?") he asked.

"Guys! That is enough! They don't look like a fiend!" the girl said "put your weapon down!"

The girl walks to the two and apologies "sorry about that they tend to be over reacted they though you two was a fiend."

Tidus look at her shocking "Y You… speak English?" he ask the girl

"Of course I speak both languages" she smile as she walk to him and knock him out "im sorry I can't let anyone know our secret based." She whispered she gesture the boys to take them with them to their ship and carried them.


End file.
